DDR in the Third Great War
Category:DDR War Republican Benelux Front *Day 1: At 5:25 AM EST on March 25, 2007, fighters and bombers of the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Wings attacked fortified positions in Republican Benelux as well as areas of the military-industrial complex. At 5:30AM EST, NVA troops crossed into the nation of Republican Benelux to aid the FAN nation of Rhodesian Ridgeland. II Korp and III Korp engaged the heavily fortified positions of Benelux National Guard. The first wave of the assault was pushed back with both sides taking heavy losses. While the NVA did manage to take some ground and reletively few losses for an assault, the day was ended in a draw. Republican Benelux responded with cruise missile attacks on industrial center in the DDR. *Day 2: At 1:30 AM EST, March 26, 2007, cruise missiles from the DDR hit selected targets inside Republican Benelux destroying tanks and factories. While this occured, Wings from the Luftstreitkräfte bombed targets inside Republican Benelux but encounted anti-air flak losing several fighters. At 1:35 AM EST, NVA troops from the II and III Korps came out of their trenches and attacked Benelux National Guard trenches. Although the NVA was pushed back to their lines, casualties on both sides were high. So far this is claimed to be the bloodest conflict in DDR history. At 3:40 PM EST, Republican Benelux officially signed the surrender terms set by the NPO and signed a peace treaty with the DDR officially ending the nations involvement in the war. Troops on both sides met with one another to discuss the battles and share a toast to the brave soldiers on both sides. Aeon Illuminate Front *Day 1: At 4:00 AM EST on March 26, 2007, fighters from the DDR attacked locations in Aeon Illuminate along with two other NPO nations. The air battle resulted in heavy losses for the NPO. After using cruise missiles, NVA troops moved into Aeon Illuminate. The battles ended in heavy NVA losses but ground and money were captured. *Day 2: At 5:30 AM EST on March 27, 2007, cruise missiles and bombers from the NVA attacked targets inside Aeon Illuminate destroying factories and tanks. After the sky was clear troops from the DDR advanced from their trenches onto Aeon troop positions. After two successful advances, the NVA made nearly a 40 mile advance into Aeon Illuminate, capturing weapons and money along the war. NVA troops then went to work building a new trench to attack from tomorrow. At 9:00 PM EST, Aeon armies advanced on NVA trenches attacking key positions in the trench system as to make the line fall. The NVA managed to eject Aeon military forces back to their trenches after a bloody battle. Back in the DDR Aeon forces attacked Grenztruppen regiments and capturing a foothold in the northern areas of the DDR. *Day 3: At 2:00 AM EST NVA infantry and armor, in a coordinated attack with the air and stragetic forces, made a push on Aeon Illuminate trenches. Although taking heavy losses, NVA managed to capture Aeon's trench system. At 2:15 AM EST NVA troops made a push into a near city in Aeon Illuminate which quickly fell to DDR forces. The NVA is currently securing the city and getting ready for another advance. *Day 4: At 7:45AM EST Bombers and cruise missiles rained down on Aeon military factories as the nation lies in ruins. The capitol is looking more like a waste land with each passing day. *Day 5: At 1:00 AM EST Bombers and cruise missiles rained down on Aeon military factories as the nation lies in ruins. The capitol is looking more like a waste land with each passing day. *Day 6: At 9:00 AM EST Bombers and cruise missiles rained down on Aeon military factories as the nation lies in ruins. The capitol is looking more like a waste land with each passing day. Megalomania Front *Day 1: -- *Day 2: -- *Day 2: -- War Casualties •Republican Benelux Casualties: 8,190 Military Personnel and Citizens •Infantry: 4,934 •Tanks: 515(4 Personnel per Tank) •Fighter Jets: 3(2 Personnel per Jet) •Bombers: 0(3 Personnel per Bomber) •Cruise Missiles: 7 •Infrastructure: 119 •Citizens: 1,190 •Aeon Illuminate Casualties: 7,094 Military Personnel and Citizens •Infantry: 2,484 •Tanks: 266(4 Personnel per Tank) •Fighter Jets: 9(2 Personnel per Jet) •Bombers: 0(3 Personnel per Bomber) •Cruise Missiles: 0 •Infrastructure: 352.82 •Citizens: 3,528 •Megalomania Casualties: 12,529 Military Personnel and Citizens •Infantry: 8,767 •Tanks: 148(4 Personnel per Tank) •Fighter Jets: 2(2 Personnel per Jet) •Bombers: 0(3 Personnel per Bomber) •Cruise Missiles: 3 •Infrastructure: 422.24 •Citizens: 4,222 •Xenosia Casualties: 9,749 Military Personnel and Citizens •Infantry: 6,053 •Tanks: 0(4 Personnel per Tank) •Fighter Jets: 0(2 Personnel per Jet) •Bombers: 0(3 Personnel per Bomber) •Cruise Missiles: 0 •Infrastructure: 369.368 •Citizens: 3,699 •DDR Casualties: 32,447 Military Personnel and Citizens •Infantry: 23,643 •Tanks: 1,924(4 Personnel per Tank) •Fighter Jets:42(2 Personnel per Jet) •Bombers: 8(3 Personnel per Bomber) •Cruise Missiles: 0 •Infrastructure: 100 •Citizens: 1,000 •Total Casualties: 64,700 Military Personnel and Citizens •Infantry: 40,900 •Tanks: 2,704(4 Personnel per Tank) •Fighter Jets: 56(2 Personnel per Jet) •Bombers: 8(3 Personnel per Bomber) •Cruise Missiles: 8 •Infrastructure: 1284.86 •Citizens: 12,848